The following documents, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, are believed to be relevant:
Fisher and Barak. Drug News & Perspectives 7: 453–64, 1994; Review: Fisher. Jap J Phannacol 84: 101–112, 2000; Wolozin et al. Arch Neurol. 57:1439–43, 2000; Sparks et al. Neurosci Lett 187:142–144, 1995; Refolo et al. Soc Neurosci Abst, San Diego, Calif., USA, 2001; Refolo et al. Neurobiol Dis 8: 890–899, 2001; Review: Cedazo-Minguez and Cowburn. J Cell Mol Med 5:254–266, 2001; Bales et al. PNAS 96: 15233, 1999; Buttini et al. Neurosci 97: 207, 2000; Hartmann et al, Exp Neurol 170: 326, 2001; Mudher and Lovestone. Trends Neurosci 25:22–6, 2002; Mudher et al. J Neurosci 21:4987–95, 2001; Zhang et al. Nature 395: 698–702, 1998; De Ferrari et al. Brain Res Brain Res Rev 33:1–12, 2000; Garrido et al. FASEB J 16:1982–4, 2002; Eldar-Finkelman. Trends Molec Med. 8:126–32, 2002; Bhat et al. Neurosignals 11:251–61, 2002; Gentleman et al. NeuroReport 8: 1519–1522, 1997; Roberts et al. J Neurol Neurosurg Psychiat, 57: 419–425, 1994; Havlik et al. Neurobiol Aging S140, 587, 1998; Mayeux et al. Neurol, 45: 556–557, 1995; Nicoll et al. Ann N Y Acad Sci, 777: 271–275, 1996; Capruso and Levin. Neurol Clin10: 879–893, 1992; Dixon et. al. Behav Brain Res 70:125–131, 1995; Pike and Hamm. Exptl Neurol, 147: 55–65, 1997; Pike and Hamm. Pharmacol Biochem Behav, 57: 785–791, 1997; Pike and Hamm. J Neurotrauma, 14: 897–905, 1997; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,290, 4,981,858, 4,900,830, 4,876,260, 5,053,412, 5,407,938, 6,277,874, 6,274,603;
Irwin, S. PSYCHOPHARM 13:222–257, 1968; Beach et al, Neurosci Lett 283: 9–12, 2000; Beach et al., Brain Res 905: 220–223, 2001; Pfeifer et al., Science 2002 298:1379; Nicoll et al, Nature Medicine, March 2003, Sparks et al. Neurosci Lett 1995; 187:142–144; Refolo et al Neurobiol Dis 8: 890–899, 2001; Refolo et al, Soc Neurosci Abst 2001, San Diego, Calif., USA; Cedazo-Minguez et al, Neurosci, 105: 651–661, 2001; Sparks et al. Neurosci Lett 1995; 187:142–144; Dean et al, Mol Psychiatry 1996; 1:54–8; Dean et al, Mol Psychiatry 2002; 7: 1083–91; Raedler et al, Am J. Psychiatry 160: 118, 2003; Borda et al J Immunol 2002; 168:3667–74; Felder et al, Life Sci 2001 8:2605–13; Bymaster et al, Current Drug Targets-CNS & Neurological Disorders 2002; 1:147–164; Sullivan et al, Br J Psychiatry 2000; 177:177–8; Gould and Manji. Neuroscientist 2002; 8:497–511; Cotter et al, NeuroReport 9: 1379, 1998; Casanova M F et al Acta Neuropathol (Berl) 2002 103: 313–20; Auld et al Prog Neurobiol 2002, 68:209–45; Poeggeler et al, Brain Res 815: 382–388, 1999; Chyan et al. J Biolog Chem 274: 21937–21942, 1999; Bons et al., Alzheimer's Res (1995) 1:83–87; Mazzoti et al (Proceedings of the Chiral Europe 96 Symp, Spring Innovations, Stockport UK, p 103, 1996; Krise et al, J Med. Chem. 42: 3094–3100 (1999);
Fassbeder et al, PNAS, 98: 5856, 2001; Sparks et al. Exp Neurol 1994; 126:88–94; Sparks Nutr Metab Cardiovasc Dis 1997: 7:255–266; Beach et al, Neurosci Lett 283: 9–12, 2000; Beach et al Brain Res. 905: 220–223, 2001; Klausner, Biotechnol 5:779–786, 1987; Lipman et al, Cytotechnol 8:129–176, 1992; Rappoport and Ferreira J. Neurochem. 74:125–133 (2000); Ekinci et al J. Biol. Chem. 274: 30322–30327 (1999); Sadot et al J. Neurochem. 66:877–880, 1996; Poirier et al Neuroscience 55: 81–90 (1993); Cedazo-Minuez et al [Neurosci 105: 651–661, 2001; Gurwitz et al Eur. J. Pharmacol. 267, 21, 1993; Fisher et al, J. Neural Transm Suppl 62: 189, 2002; Chen et al, J Neurotrauma, 15: 231–237, 1998; Dantzer et al. Psychopharmacol. 91:363–368, 1987; Perio et al Psychopharmacol. 97: 262–268, 1989; Perio et al Psychopharmacol. 97: 262–268, 1989; Fisher et al, J. Pharrnacol. Exptl. Therap., 257: 392, 1991; Simons et al Life Sci., 42, 375–383, 1988; Simons et al., 1988; Vincent et al Brain Res., 597, 264–268, 1992; Schwarz et al Drug Dev. Res., 40, 133–143, 1997; Voll et et al, Stroke, 20: 1700–1706, 1989; Bymaster et al. J Pharmacol Exp Ther 267: 16–24, 1993; Roldan et al Neurosci. Lett. 230: 93–96, 1997; Kimura et al Brain Res. 834: 6–12, 1999; Garrido J L et al. (FASEB J 2002; 16:1982.